D-BC: Episode 73
Mike) Abilities Activate! Thin Dragon Slash! ( A dragon leaves Drarieror's left shoulder cannon and bites the opponent. The dragon then pulls the opponent towards Drarieror. Drarieror slashes the opponent with his sword(s) ) + Knock Air Kick! ( With speed, Burzeator kicks the opponent's gut, knocking all air out of the opponent ) + Chain Hold! ( Electrilyr grabs the opponent with her long chainy body ) Nebula Meteonoid) BRING IT! ' '( Drarieror releases a thin dragon from his left shoulder cannon ) ' '( Meteonoid grabs the dragon and pulls Drarieror over ) ( Electrilyr wraps her chainy tail around Drarieror and pulls Drarieror back ) ' '( Drarieror takes his sword out ) ' '( Burzeator appears behind Meteonoid, kicking him into the air ) ' '( Drarieror pulls Meteonoid in ) ' '( Meteonoid falls towards Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror swings his sword at Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid lifts spilts his body apart, then comes back together on Drarieror's sword ) ' '( Meteonoid releases a comet blast at Drarieror ) ' '( Drarieror is hit directly ) ' '( Meteonoid takes Drarieror's sword and slashes the thin dragon ) ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) You're all weak! ' '( Burzeator kicks Meteonoid into the air, from behind ) ' '( Meteonoid heads towards an arriving Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie uses an Intensity Punch on Meteonoid ) ' '''( Meteonoid crashes onto the ground ) Nexus) *With Mike, Nintendo, C22, and Ice* Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! ( Valkyrie throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie creates tiny grenade-sized fireballs and throws them towards Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid pushes himself off the ground and into the air ) ' '( Drarieoror gets up, while Burzeator and Electrilyr fly towards Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid uses the small fireballs as stepping stones towards Valkyrie ) ' '''Nexus) Ability Activ-' '( Meteonoid's clothly cloth arms wrap around Valkyrie's neck ) ' '''Nexus) -ate! Dual Barnum! ( Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie charges two fire blast in his hands ) ' '''Mike) Ultimate Ability Activate! Dragon-Tamed Missiles! ( Drarieror releases four blast from each cannon, each blast turns to a dragon's head ) ' '( Drarieror releases four dragon heads from each of his cannons ) ' '( The dragon heads head towards Meteonoid and Valkyrie ) ' '( Valkyrie throws one fire blast ) ' '( Meteonoid swings to the left, avoiding the blast ) ' '( Burzeator gets hit by the fire blast and falls towards the ground ) ' '( Valkyrie releases the other fire blast ) ' '( Meteonoid swings to the right, avoiding the blast ) ' '''( Electrilyr gets hit by the other fire blast and falls towards the ground ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Jet Turbo! ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames and shoots at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie encases himself in red flames ) ' '( Meteonoid clothy cloth arms burn ) ' '( Meteonoid falls towards the dragon heads ) ' '( Valkyrie shoots towards Meteonoid ) ' '( Meteonoid releases a black sphere comet ) ' '( Valkyrie fires into the comet, burning it away ) ' '( Valkyrie, Meteonoid, the black sphere comet, Burzeator, Electrilyr, all the dragon heads, Darterym's golden throne, and Drarieror glow purple, blue, and gold ) ''' '''BOOM! ( Tigator lands with Bling, Hiriger, and Arric ) ' '''Arric) Tigator, was that really necessary? ' '''Osbyss Tigator) Doesn't matter. Meanwhile... ( A bakugan flies through Airdren rapidly ) ' 'D-BC: Episode 74 '' D-BC: Episode 73 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Mike Category:Drarieror Category:Burzeator Category:Electrilyr Category:Valkyrie Category:Nexus Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Hiriger Category:Bling Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:C22Helios Category:Darterym Category:Nebula Meteonoid